fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Life
Life is an upcoming life simulation game by Ninkancho for the Display, in which players will play as Miis who live virtual lives in a large city. Controls The game is designed to take advantage of the Display's controls and features. Generally, the left pad is used to move, and the right pad to rotate the camera around. The face buttons, shoulders, triggers, and even camera and microphone are also used in several ways throughout the game. Modes Life consists mainly of single-player gameplay, but also supports 2-player via the Display's wireless technology. Display handhelds can also connect to the Display Box to enable local multiplayer, with up to 5 players, as well as online multiplayer. When the game is connected to the Display Box, a map will show on the TV, marked with the positions of the Miis being controlled. In online multiplayer, nearby players coexist in the same version of the city alongside the other AI Mii. Chat can also be used by pressing SELECT, though others' messages will always display on the TV. Profane language and slurs are censored out in the chat, and can be hidden altogether by a game setting. Character customization New players can choose to import an existing Mii from the Mii Maker app upon starting the game, or make a Mii from scratch. Either way, they are then asked to add the Mii's age and sexual orientation. Miis can only be created at ages 10 to 14, the former restriction based on the game's rating, and the latter to ensure that the Mii gets at least 3 years of schooling. After this, the Mii moves into their apartment, and gameplay begins. Passage of time In-game time does not pass at the same rate as in real life. However, the time of day and weather are determined by the system's clock and weather reports. Each in-game day begins when the player starts the game for the first time in a day. An in-game year is 12 days long. Locations Players will be able to visit a number of different locations in the game. Home Miis live in apartments, which can be customized with wallpaper, flooring, and furniture. Furniture can be moved around via the touchscreen. All mail sent to a Mii is delivered to its apartment. The player parks vehicles in the parking garage below the building. School School is where the tutorials happen. Miis are required to attend school each day, and can be punished for skipping class. In addition to learning about aspects of Life, players will also take tests on real-life skills, such as grade-school math and reading comprehension. Scores on these tests impact how likely a Mii is to be hired for a job. The school day is only meant to last a few minutes. Work Once a Mii is done with school, the player can search and apply for jobs. If the Mii is hired, it will have to start going to work each day. The "work" done takes the form of minigames relevant to the selected field of work. As with school, the work day should be over in the span of a few minutes. Miis get a paycheck every 3 days, but the amount they are paid depends on how well the minigames for the previous 3 days were completed. Mall Players can buy their Miis different kinds of needs and luxuries at the mall. There are different stores for clothes, food, and other such items. Next to the mall are a vehicle dealership, a gas station, and a variety of randomly selected stands. Clothes Male Food Furniture Other Park Miis can relax and exercise at the park. There's plenty of foliage to admire, even if it's mostly just grass, bushes, and trees. The paths around and through the park are great for walking, running, and bicycling. Police Office Not all of the city is a happy-go-lucky place. Even though Miis can't be physically hurt, policemen are still a necessity, especially in online multiplayer! If your Mii commits a crime, it will be chased down and put in a cell in the back of the office for at least 15 seconds. If a player could have negatively impacted another person's experience with the game, such as by crashing into their car or swearing repeatedly in the chat, the player will also be warned to behave themselves when their Mii is released. Crimes *'Profanity' Usually, profane and derogatory language will only be censored in the game's chat, due to the game's rating allowing some leniency in terms of language. However, if a player cusses too much, their Mii will eventually be detained. *'Theft' Miis technically can steal items without paying for them, but they won't get away with it. In addition to being momentarily locked up, the stolen item(s) will be taken away. The shops' staff will also be a bit more suspicious of you. *'Crashes' Players are urged to be careful while driving. Vehicles may be strong enough to survive small collisions, but if hit hard enough, they will be damaged. The victim(s) are informed that they may want to buy a new vehicle if they were driving one during the accident. Trucks and public transport vehicles cannot be noticeably damaged, and will merely be nudged aside if hit, but the player might still be punished. Sports Center The Sports Center is composed of several buildings, each serving a different purpose. Miis can participate in sports competitions, like basketball, soccer, and swimming; stretch and lift weights at the gym; or even relax and cool down at the spa and lounge. To top it off, a running track circles the center. Using the services offered by the Sports Center does come at a price, however. Miis must either pay every year for a membership, or pay a smaller fee each time they enter. Transportation To get around more quickly, several different modes of transportation can be used. Walking Even without any vehicles or public transportation, a Mii can go from point A to point B by walking. This is the slowest way to get around, but it works! Car If a Mii is more than 16 years old, the player may buy a car. The time it takes for this vehicle to travel is dependent on traffic and player skill, but it moves fairly quickly. Different cars have different stats and features. They may have front-wheel, back-wheel, or all-wheel drive, causing them to handle differently. Some models can come with optional features, such as GPSs and voice navigation. Each car also has a distinct horn sound. By default, motion controls are used to turn the wheel, but the left pad can be used instead. The player holds the left and right triggers to brake and accelerate, respectively. The shoulder buttons are held to use the turn signal; pressing both toggles the emergency lights. The touchscreen and directional pad can both be used to shift gears on cars that have a shift-stick. The A button can also be used to beep the car's horn, as can a button on the touchscreen as in Mario Kart 8. Multiple Miis can ride in the same car. The exact number depends on the number of seats in the car. Bike Miis can ride a bike along most streets. It isn't the fastest, but it's lightweight and easy to control. Bikes are much more customizable than cars are, and don't need to stop to get more gas. There are different types of bikes as well. Players can steer either with motion controls or the left pad. The trigger buttons are used to brake the front and back wheels. The shoulder buttons are used to make the Mii indicate which direction it will turn. Holding both shoulders and tilting the controller will change the gear if applicable, though the directional pad may also be used. If the player buys a bell for their Mii's bike, it can be rung by tapping it on the touchscreen. The A button is held to pedal and move the bike forward. Bus Miis can ride public transportation if needed. There are many routes going all across the city and stopping at different places. The bus moves at a reasonable speed, though it's not the fastest mode of transportation due to the stops it has to make. Players must request a stop by pressing one of the shoulder buttons when it is the next stop. Subway The trains in the subway are considerably faster than the aboveground buses due to having fewer stops and basically no obstacles on the track. Trains follow a roughly circular path below the city, stop automatically at each stop, and arrive noticeably less frequently than buses. Truck Depending on their job, Miis may need to drive trucks to and from any number of locations and do activities or bring back objects, in similar fashion to other games' quests. Trucks all handle the same, having somewhat slow and imprecise physics, and all have the same controls as cars. Objects can be put in the back of a truck to transport them. Social aspects Another large part of Miis' life is socialization. Players can get to know other Miis, host events, and more. Friendship Dating Events Category:Life Simulation Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Display Category:Mii Games Category:Online Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Content inherited by AM Studios Category:Rated E10+ Games